kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CorbeauKarasu
Editing the theme, the front page, etc. I was looking at the front page and thinking that the wiki is in need of a facelift. Could you please give the privileges needed to edit its theme? SRicher (talk) 14:28, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Rurouni Kenshin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shikamaru329 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I've decided, with the help of the excellently translated manga, that the letters ū and ō are going to be essential to this site. We'll do away with several "ou" and "uu" clusters in favor of these. CorbeauKarasu 15:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, Ō CorbeauKarasu 14:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm new here and was wondering how I could help out.雪代縁 01:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Just want to thank you personally for reviving this wiki and helping it as it reaches its potential.雪代縁 05:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Rurouni Kenshin Hello CorbeauKarasu! I am Ryoga, and I am new here. I've just started seeing the series, that's why I've not started adding content to articles yet. Is there something I can do to help you? I've made an infobox draft here. The color scheme is pretty bad btw. Please do let me know your thoughts on my draft. Thanks, 良牙 (talk) 04:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I've changed it to an Episode infobox. Please do take a look. 良牙 (talk) 06:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) The Rurouni Kenshin wiki is awesome! Thx for the messege. KenshinFan123 21:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Edits Not sure? how so? That's Sano from the OVA, but I could put a more generic pic I guess, the manga pictures look good on wikipedia, but this wiki should be dedicated to stuff people can't find there. PS: Why'd u revert the edits in Kenshin's page? --面白い 06:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'll prepare 2 different models for the episode infobox, so just wait a little.--面白い 18:04, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Models The first is the one used in the One Piece Wiki, that could be modified, but I would rather not use it as it's complicated and sort of lack something. The second is a traditional one.--面白い 22:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandal --Aassdddai talk 07:55, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Name Order To help the wiki become more professional, I propose we change the name order from japanese to english (meaning Himura Kenshin would become Kenshin Himura). If I don't get an answer by tomorrow, I'll start the change on my own and you can notify me if you want to return the names. Thanks! Coolquiorra (talk) 03:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Long Vowels Ok this sounds stupid but I don't know how to make long vowels (with a line over them). I really want to fix some of the ous, oos, uus, etc. so could you tell me how? Thanks! --Coolquiorra (talk) 13:05, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright I eventually figured it out on my own, now going to go fix the oo's and uu's etc. --Coolquiorra (talk) 18:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox template? I'd like to start adding infoboxes for characters without them, according to your standards. Do you have an idea where I could get a template for the infoboxes that are to be used so I wouldn't have to set up the same infobox every time I add one in? Thanks! --Coolquiorra (talk) 02:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty stupid. You specifically mentioned this in your last message to me, so I figured it out. --Coolquiorra (talk) 23:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Featured article/media The featured article, currently Himura Kenshin, has been the featured article for several months now. I think it should be changed at least once a month, same goes for the media. Reply when you get a chance. Thanks! --Coolquiorra (talk) 03:01, September 28, 2012 (UTC) OVA Images With the exception of Shin Kyoto Hen, the character designs in the OVAs are modified from Watsuki's design to be more realistic (i.e. Kenshin's eyes being black, hair being more flat). Is there ever an instance where Trust and Betrayal's or Reflections' character images should be used as a profile picture? I also want to know if the Shin Kyoto Hen Character designs should have preeminence over anime images or other (like in Kenshin's profile pic), because they look similar to Watsuki's work and I really enjoy their design. Thanks! --Coolquiorra (talk) 00:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Chapter images I'm having a problem with posting the chapter title image to the chapter page. All that shows up is the filename. Is there something I'm doing wrong? Thanks! --Coolquiorra (talk) 01:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Background I think the background should be changed, because the tiling on the side and bottom makes the wiki look bad. --Coolquiorra (talk) 01:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I like the background image, but the edges of the page look messed up. It looks like the image is barely starting to repeat. So I don't mind if the background picture is the same, but is there any way it can be fixed? --Coolquiorra (talk) 00:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Info I want to add more chapter pages, so can you tell me where you get your information on them (release dates, volume number, japanese title, etc.)? Would Saito be considered a hitokiri? Because I wouldn't think he was New stuff Thanks for the new chapters and character images. --Coolquiorra (talk) 11:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character box problem Alright thanks, I'll use the source type from now on. --Coolquiorra (talk) 18:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Information You seem to have a lot of information on characters (birth dates, ages, etc.). Where do you get it from? --Coolquiorra (talk) 21:58, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hawatari? This may seem like a stupid question but I was wondering if you knew how the Hawatari(Sword Crossing) that kaoru uses actually works. I checked on the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu page but the description is kind of confusing. ThanksHimelover567 (talk) 02:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation? Hello, I am TFB the admin of Toriko Wiki. I came to ask if your wiki would like to become affiliated with our wiki? -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 08:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Live Action i add actors who started Rurunoi Kenshin live action movies by Jinierules (talk) 01:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Sure thing, thanks for the heads up. I'll try and fix what I can, may take a while though. Now how does this work? I'm new here and can contribute a lot. Not sure what you meant but I left. Message, and I am so busy and I know you are. But I wrote this and you never wrote back: I would be happy to contribute to the rk: reflection area. You probably don't want to watch it. It sucks. The link you sent me to the reflection movie, it gives a form already set up. Do you just want me to start writing what I know? (Being completely unbiased) I can do that but I want you or someone to overview it before its completely published because there might be mistakes THEFOREVERMAN (talk) 13:22, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, I was wondering if you'd help me get admin rights on this wiki, just so I can help you expand it, while being able to fix up any errors I make a lot better. There's two other contributors, who can probably help a lot too, JinieRules and Mask no Oni. I've added several anime-only characters, as you may have noticed (e.g. Ogawa Heizo, Anzai Jurobei, Shozo, Schneider, Meldars, Lentz, Misanagi, Zan, Baku, Ren, Sarujiro and Kaita), as well as other articles and uploaded nearly half of the photos on this wiki as well as some major edits (which you probably noticed). I'm currently working on adding articles for Episodes at the moment, I've done Episode 2 and Episode 3 at the moment. Learner556 (talk) 11:47, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I'm Wendy, a member of Wikia's community support team. We recently received an adoption request for this wikia from User:Learner556. It looks like you only are able to edit the wikia a few times a month at most. Have you ever considered promoting somebody like Learner to sysop status so they can help with daily maintenance tasks (cleanup, dealing with any vandalism, encouraging community growth, etc.)? Please let me know what you think about this - if you do not object, and the other community members here agree, we would like to promote him. Or you can promote Learner or somebody else yourself at . -- Wendy (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm glad you will be around more often; wikias need maintenance. Rollback is a nice start until you get to know Learner or another contributor better in that case. -- Wendy (talk) 02:08, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, since you seem to have returned, could you please delete an image I accidently uploaded a long time back, which I was meant to upload to another wiki. Learner556 (talk) 05:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Could you please delete the following image? I messed up the order, but fixed it in a newer image. Thanks in advance. Learner556 (talk) 14:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh, good question. I knew someone would ask sooner or later. You see, in the category page "Television Episodes", it arranges episodes alphabetically, so if you have, Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode 3 etc... It'll be ordered Episode 1, then Episode 10, 11... 19 and then Episode 2, Episode 21... 29 etc. I noticed that and so I made a change, for that very reason. cause the arrangement was messed up originally. If you have Episode 01... 09 its arranged in proper order. Even then, I made sure that if someone types in Episode 1, 2, 3... 9 they are immediately redirected to the right page. Learner556 (talk) 05:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) from Jinie You should thank me for add Shinko-ryū by --Jinierules (talk) 06:42, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Episode template Hey man, I used a slightly adjusted version of your EpisodeInfo2 template for the "Flame of Recca" wiki. Is that okay? Learner556 (talk) 03:49, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Kenshin and Sony's TV SideView Hi Rurouni Kenshin, In case we haven't met yet, hi, I'm Andrew. I'm Wikia's technical community manager. If you have no idea what that means, my job is to make sure our partners and users are properly set up with the right content, tools, and (when something fails) technical solutions. Last month, in partnership with Sony, we launched Wikia for TV SideView. TVSV electronic programming guide for Android that comes pre-loaded on Sony's Android devices. Now, when users access their favorite shows on the TVSV, they can browse your wikia's information alongside programming notes like airtime. It has been a smashing success thus far. In fact, Rurouni Kenshin Wikia - along with a few others I'll be contacting - has ended up being more popular than we'd anticipated! Traffic has been coming at a pace that exceeded our expectations, and many more folks are now reading and enjoying your community's work. There are a couple gaps in content that we and the users have noticed, and I'm wondering if anyone here has the knowledge necessary to fill them in. You've developed a brand-new audience overnight, and they've quite enjoyed what you have here. I'm curious if you'd like to expand your reach, because if you do, I can show you where you might want to build some content. If there are questions or comments, leave them here and I will be happy to talk! Ducksoup (talk) 21:30, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Man, you're writing style is so damn articulate. I rarely see that on wikias. Learner556 (talk) 03:54, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks! My mother is a word nerd and she made sure I knew how to use 'em well! Also, as I alluded to up there: if you happen to know any synopses/blurbs for individual episodes of Rurouni Kenshin, please add them! Those are the data that the app pulls. Thank you again! Ducksoup (talk) 23:11, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I meant CorbeauKarasu's writing style, his descriptions are so concise and well-explained, e.g. on the Kōgen Ittō-ryū page. Practically nothing is said about it, yet he's able to make a whole detailed paragraph on how it works and how Myōjin Yahiko defeats it. But yours is great too^^. Learner556 (talk) 08:31, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Japanese chapter covers Hey, I'm new to this wiki, and I recently managed to obtain volume 1 in Japanese. Should I upload scans of chapter covers in Japanese? DinoTaur 02:44, December 26, 2014 (UTC)